[unreadable] [unreadable] The second bi-annual Gordon Conference on NOX Family NADPH Oxidases will be held June 1-6, 2008, at Colby-Sawyer College, New London, Connecticut. Like its predecessor, this Conference will be a forum for high-quality presentations and in depth discussions of the most recent discoveries in this exciting and newly identified family of proteins. The basic biology of these proteins and their relevance to clinical medicine will be emphasized, including inflammation, host defense, vestibular function, and vascular tone. Based the highly successful first GRC conference in this field, the Conference will reflect the international interest in the field and attract participants from a worldwide group of scientists with diverse backgrounds, including cell biology, biochemistry, botany, molecular genetics, physiology, and clinical medicine (neurology, gastroenterology, oncology, infectious diseases, and cardiology). This meeting will represent the only centralized venue for disseminating information and facilitating communication between investigators studying different facets of the NADPH oxidases in animal and plant biology as well as providing a general educational forum for trainees and young investigators in the field. Conferees attending the GRC (session chairs, speakers, and participants) typically number 125-135, with approximately 2/3 facultylevel research scientists and 1/3 were graduate students and postdoctoral fellows. Of note, our first meeting accommodated >150 scientists, reflecting the high level of interest in the field. There are nine planned sessions with a total of 31 plenary talks. A known expert in the field will chair each session. We also plan to include approximately 6-8 short talk presentations selected from abstracts submitted by meeting attendees. Based on the first meeting, we anticipate that ~90 posters will be displayed. The program will provide opportunities for participation of scientists at all levels and we will particularly promote the participation of junior investigators, postdoctoral trainees and "new investigators to the field". (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]